Sky Limits
by dreamingbutstillbored
Summary: If life was like a book would it always have a happy ending.One girl will find out while making a book of her own, her life story.Beware sarcasm and cussing galore
1. Chapter 1

just so u know IM NOT RICH AND FAMOUS SO I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN HARRY

POTTER OR ANY OF THE BOOKS IF U DIDNT KNOW THAT THEN U ARE A STUPID

ASS WHO NEEDS TO GO TO SCHOOL. sorry i needed to get that out.

ok this is my first story and im kinda scared of that fact. so please no flames just give me um...... hints. But any ways I do love reviews so if you could send those I'd greatly appreciate it. If not then I'll just delete the story. O and just as a note VISIT MY FANFICTION HOMEPAGE.

This is rated pg 13 for my POTTY MOUTH.lol

ON WITH THE STORY HOPE U LIKE IT.........

'God I'm tired.' Karly thought as she looked at the clock.

"Shit 4:30am maybe that's why I'm so tired! Damn but I really want to finish this book tonight (or rather this morning). O well its not like I cant read it tomorrow ."

(or later today)she said as she put the book she was reading on her nightstand.

As she got up to turn off her light she glanced in the mirror at herself in her silky beaver pj's with tank top and curly hair. Everyone thought that Karley was gorgeous but she didn't think so it was just the way she was. She was 5'8 with medium length black hair with red highlights which she straightened every morning (think god for straighteners). Some people even thought she should be a model but she would have to lost her "punk" look (Sorry not happening).

"Who gives a fuck what they think! Model material my ass!"

She turned off the light and grabbed her CD player to fall asleep to (what would I ever do without it). She turned it on and "The Leaving Song pt. 2" by AFI started playing (the BEST SONG EVER!). But as she was walking back to her bed she tripped over some clothes.

"Shit that hurt! Ooo so that's where my shirt was." she said picking up the shirt(dont ask i just do that a lot).

When she laid down her favorite part came on but she was already fast asleep (aww.)

The next morning...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

"Fuck! Stupid alarm clock," as she turned it off.

She walked into the bathroom and started the shower (k I know this is pg-13 but I'm not describing). While she was in the shower a tawny owl flew into the window with a letter in its beak, but it was gone by the time she got out. When she was done drying and straightening her hair she walked out of the bathroom to get her make-up noticing the letter and began to read it (The letter was right by it, duh.)

Dear Miss Kenedy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though you have been accepted years late you will be placed in the 7th year. On the 28th of August you will have placement tests to make sure this is a good decision. A tutor will be sent over to bring you up to date with your schoolwork.

School starts September 1st.

Cordially yours,

Minerva McGonagle

PS Enclosed is a list of school supplies you will need that your tutor will help you get.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!?"

"Honey " her mom called from downstairs "don't cuss."

Thank u for reading my story. I hope u liked it. O and remember NO FLAMES BUT PLEASE REVIEW! i probably wont write much more. cuse i have no talent i just wanted to do this for fun. u know see what its like. if u truly love it tho and so does everyone else then ill finish it but not if no one likes it which im sure they wont. now come on and press that lil button and tell me what u like. have fun Bye.

Signed,

dreamingbutstillbored

(Lauren)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well this is the seconed chapter I guess. Um as you found out from the last chapter I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charecters. But I do love them. Ok on with the story but first heres a preview of the last chapter  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
Dear Miss Kenedy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Though you have been accepted years late you will be placed in the 7th year. On the 8th of August you will have placement tests to make sure this is a good decision. A tutor will be sent over to bring you up to date with your schoolwork. School starts September 1st.  
Cordially yours,  
Minerva McGonagle  
PS. Enclosed is a list of school supplies you will need that your tutor will help you get.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!?!?"  
  
"Honey," her mom called from downstaris. "Don't cuss."

Chapter 2

"Mom! What is this," a very confused Karly asked. "I walked into my room and this was on my table." She handed the note to a woman about 36 years old with brown hair and warm brown eyes.  
  
After quickly scanning the note Melody Kenedy exclaimed, "Oh honey I'm so proud! You've finally been accepted to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Wait you know about this shit...I mean stuff?"  
  
"Oh yeah I meant to tell you that uhh.....I'm a witch."  
"Was dad a.....?"  
  
Karly watched as her mother's face darkened. Her father was never talked about, especially around her mother. Peter White left the family when Karly was 6 years old. The last thing he said to them was that 'he didn't need some freaky brat and her bitch of a mother.'  
  
"No, he was a muggle."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non-magic folk. When I told him he went berserk. Than was the day he left us," Mrs. Kenedy started off spiteful and ended in tears.  
  
"Oh mom, I'm sorry. Please stop crying. You know that it was his fault not yours."  
  
"I know," she said quickly regaining her composure. "Well honey I know you will have a good time at Hogwarts. I remember my years at Hogwarts...." She couldn't say any more because she was cut-off by her daughter.  
  
"Wait, I have no choice?!?"  
  
"No, because if you make the wrong choice you will regret it later."  
  
"Yeah, but its my choice to make! What about Slade and all of my friends? You are not going to make me to some fucking, in fucking London! I refuse, you can't make me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can and I will! And what did I tell you about your  
language?!"  
  
"Damn, shit, fuck, hell, bastard, bitch!"  
  
"I'm not going to talk to you while you're like this. But you are  
going, and that's the end of this conversation. Go and cool off."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
She stormed out of the house and down the street, grumbling the whole time. While thinking about how sucky her life is she felt herself collide with something or someone. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact to come. But when none came she got confused.  
  
'What the hell?' her thoughts were interrupted by someone's deep laugh.  
  
"Isn't this sorta how we first met," asked Slade. "You can open your eyes now. Unless you would much rather play damsel in distress."  
  
After opening her eyes she quickly replied, "Shut the fuck up Slade."  
  
Slade was one of those guys everyone knows but only a few like. He was 17 years old with blonde hair that he spiked unless he wore a helmet, and these blue eyes that you could practically swim in. He liked to skateboard, snowboard, surf, and basically any sport you would call extreme. He also played the guitar and was good enough to become famous but never tried to. Slade and Karly had known each other since they were in diapers. They tried to go out in the 9th grade and it was working out but they both found out that they didn't like each other like that. Which was OK with them.  
  
He pulled her into a standing position giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"What's got your panties in a bunch there babe," he asked while putting his arm over her shoulder and kicking up his skateboard.  
  
"Oh you know the world and everything in it except you."  
  
"Yeah I know. But seriously what's wrong," he noticed her start to fidget. "You know you can tell me everything. Right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. But you won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
does that count as a cliffy?  
Sorry it's so short.  
I have all these ideas for later chapters and have nothing to fill it  
in  
O wait, that's right no one is reading this.  
My bad.  
O well that means there's no reason to even write this  
Kinda makes you think  
Now please tell me to stop writing by pressing that lil purple button  
I know you can do it  
NO FLAMES PLEASE  
Signed  
dreamingbutstillbored  
(Lauren) 


	3. Chapter 3

Slade: Hey dudes and dudetts this is Slade and I just want to tell you  
how much money Lauren makes off of the Harry Potter books. It really is quite a lot.  
  
Karly: Slade, hold on a second Lauren does not own the Harry Potter  
books.  
  
Slade: She doesn't. Why didn't I get the message? I deserve to know I am one of her charecters.  
  
Karly: I did tell you. Stupid shit-head. But anyways this is the  
disclaimer.  
  
Lauren: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own  
all the ones you don't recognize and I do own this story.  
  
Karly and Slade: On with the story!  
  
"words spoken"  
'_thoughts_'  
  
Preview of last chapter....  
  
"Yeah I know. But seriously what's wrong," he noticed her start to fidget. "You know you can tell me everything. Right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. But you won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I'm a witch."

ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj"Like hocus pocus and all that shit," Slade asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. But I think there's more to magic then that," Karly stated.  
  
"Well actually I'm not surprised."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No remember how when we were little you always had those episodes. Oh and your visions?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Karly said. _'Remember how could I forget? Those things  
practically ruined my life until I grew smart enough to stop telling  
people about them. Leave it to Slade to remember something like that._'  
  
"So what do you have to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like don't you have to learn stuff. It's not like you know everything  
now."  
  
"Yeah I have to go to some school in London. I don't even have a  
choice."  
  
"Ouch that sucks...wait LONDON?!?"  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm getting a tutor also because I was accepted later  
then everyone else."  
  
"That would make 3 in the last 2 years," Slade managed to laugh out  
before falling over.  
  
"Okay it's not that funny. But anyways the school is like boarding  
schools. I only get to come home for Christmas and summer."  
  
Slade's mood changed drastically before saying, "I'll never get to see  
you," the solemn tint apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Slade it's not like I want to go," Karly said with a hint of  
uncertainty.  
  
"Are you sure? It's not like you to pass up an opportunity to leave."  
  
_'Do I want to go? He's right I have tried hard to get away, but I  
always imagined it to be with him._' She was about to voice her opinion when Slade said,  
  
"We're here. Wait where's your board?"  
  
"Shit! I must have left it at home when I stormed out. I guess I'll  
have to borrow another one from Zeebo."(the owner of the skate store by the park.)  
  
"You better hope he's either high or drunk, or else you will owe him  
BIG time. This is what, the fifth or sixth time?'  
  
"No it's only the fourth. Come on get ready to beg and grovel."  
  
The little store was all smoky as they walked in. They spotted a giant  
cloud of smoke coming from over in a corner.  
  
"Well Slade you were right. Thank the gods."  
  
As they got closer to the cloud they saw a little man with baggy  
clothes.  
  
They both called out, "Aloha Zeebo!"(just to make things clear they  
aren't in Hawaii they are in Missouri because that's the only place I  
know about. I just love the word aloha because it means hello and  
goodbye. Which is cool in my book and my world.) The little man looked up from what he was doing (cough smoking crack cough) and stumbled over to them saying,  
  
"Hey dude and dudette! What' smoken other then me."  
  
Slade leaned over and said quietly in Karly's ear, "Hopefully he means crack."  
  
"Pffft hahahaha," she laughed out gaining a weird look from Zeebo and a smirk from Slade.(the pffft thing is a sound some people make when they burst out laughing)  
  
"Oookay, well anyways Slade your wheels came in," Zeebo slurred while stumbling over to the counter and grabbing a box.  
  
"Thanks dude," Slade said while grabbing the box. "Do you have a  
wrench or a screwdriver I can use?"  
  
"Yeah over on the table."  
  
As Slade started working Karly went to work on borrowing a skateboard.  
  
"Oh Zeebo will you be a doll and let me borrow a skateboard for today?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"But Zeebo...wait did you just say yes?"  
  
"Yes I did but that means one week of work for free."  
  
'That's odd most of the time its two. Well better take it before he  
changes his mind.' "Deal."  
  
"Ready to go babe," Slade asked having finished putting on his new  
wheels.  
  
"Yep," Karly replied as she picked up her boardljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljAfterwards on the walk home...

"So when's this tutor coming," Slade asked.  
  
"My mom told me tomorrow morning. She didn't say what time." (the  
tutor called and her mom called her cell phone.)  
  
"Ahh well then I might just have to come over and meet this smart  
person."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later. Love ya man," she said giving him a kiss on  
the cheek.  
  
"Bye."  
  
That night Karly completely ignored her mother, only staying downstairs to eat. She decided to clean her room a little bit before the tutor came over. But let's just say her version of clean is not that clean.  
  
"Well at least you can walk now. What do you think Kitty?"  
  
Her dog Kitty barked in response. (sorry but I forgot to mention Kitty  
in the first few chapters. She is a golden retriever who is 2 years  
old. Also to explain the whole 'Kitty" thing I've just always wanted  
to name my dog Kitty.)  
  
"Well lets go to bed," she said grabbing her CD player and hopping into bed along with Kitty.

ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljHearing the door bell ring Karly woke up slightly and looked at her  
alarm clock.  
  
"7:30 in the morning?!? Who wakes up at this time?"  
  
"Karly," her mom called from downstairs. "Your tutor is here."ljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljOK well that's it for chapter three I hope you liked it.  
Thank you to my reviewers.  
Oh and as a little side note it takes me a while to write so the  
updates are always slow. Sorry  
But I can't help it.  
Thanks for reading this please review!  
I know you can do it just tap that lil purple button and tell me whatyou think  
Just nothing too harsh please  
  
ALOHA TO ALL  
  
dreamingbutstillbored  
  
(Lauren) 


	4. Chapter 4

Slade: Aloha everyone this is your very own news reporter Slade and I am coming to you with breaking news. There is another chapter added to the story Just Here to Help Out. It is full of sarcasm and books. But don't just believe me why don't you read the story.

Karly: Slade you're not a news reporter so stop acting like one. You are such a douche bag.::comes at Slade in order to punch him::

Slade: I'm sorry to all you loyal news watchers but in order to save myself I must leave. I know you all are hurt and disappointed but I must. Aloha I'm out.

Lauren: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters. Sorry to disappoint you. But I do own all the characters you don't recognize. Oh and if you couldn't tell this is the disclaimer.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

__

__

SnSnSnSn SnSnSnSnSnSn SnSnSnSnS nSnSnSnSnS nSnSnSnSnS

Preview of last chapter....

Hearing the door bell ring Karly woke up slightly and looked at her alarm clock.

"9:30 in the morning?!? Who wakes up at this time?"

"Karly," her mom called from downstairs. "Your tutor is here."

vNvNv NvnNvNvNvN vNvNvNv NvNvNv NvNvNvNv NvNvNvNv

Quietly opening the door Karly snuck down the hall and after getting down on the floor she peeked down the steps. What she saw was her mother talking to a girl she guessed was her age, but all she saw was her back and a giant trunk.

'_I guess this girl knows how to pack light. She's kinda short, and her hair is frizzy. Well I best make myself known or my mother might get pissed,' _Karly thought. She got up and stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning honey. Karly this is (guess who?!?) Hermione Granger," Melody said. (in case you forgot Melody is her mother.)

"Nice to meet you Karly," a very perky Hermione said while putting out her hand for Karly to shake.

'_She's got that English twang to her voice,'_ Karly thought while putting out her hand and shaking Hermione's and saying, "Nice to meet you too uh Hermione."

"Wow I think you're the first American to pronounce it correctly."

"Karly why don't you show her to the guest room and help her unpack," her mom suggested.

"Yes, Melody." (she calls her mom by her first name when she's mad) After her mom left she watched with amusement as Hermione tried to pick up the giant trunk.

'_Perfect time for me to study the import. Well lets see I was right about her being short, and her hair ouch its worse then mine. What is up with her clothes she looks like my teachers. _(She is wearing a pair of khakis with a white shirt and a pink fleece jacket) _I might have to give her a makeover before she meets my friends. Crap I forgot about band practice. Well I guess I'll have to work fast.' _

After the third try she chuckled and said, "As entertaining as it is to watch you try and pick up your trunk, I'll help you."

"Thanks I think."

"No problemo. Follow me." While walking up the stairs Karly realized something.

"What the hell is in this thing? I fell like I'm carrying an entire library."

"I wish. I couldn't bring as many books as I wanted."

"Oh thank the gods. How many did you bring?"

"Just thirty.

"THIRTY BOOKS?!? What are you gonna wear. Wait we're here. This is going to be your room." The room they entered was simple. It was painted navy blue, the bed had all white sheets, and the furniture was all light brown. (im thinking its called maple but I didn't want to mess up so get over it.)

"I like the colors."

"Yeah its ok. Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"If you don't mind. Could you just put the books on the shelf," Hermione said while unlocking and opening up the trunk that seemed to be full of books. (the trunk is just like Moody's)

'_Talk about your security issues look at all those locks,' _Karly thought while taking the books out and placing them on the bed. (she took them all out and put them on the bed so she could look at them all) Hermione then took another key and unlocked another lock revealing clothes.

"How did you do that. That's so cool."

"Oh that. It's just a simple enchantment I read about in 1001 Enchantments for Everyday Use."

"Oh ok. That's cool... So what's the dl on Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"Describe Hogwarts."

"Oh ok. Well at first it's just like boarding schools, then it feels like home. Classes are so much fun except for potions, but that's just because the professor is a complete jerk. But the rest are like lovable aunts and uncles. Everyone is nice except the Slitherins. They're arrogant and immature," noticing Karly's confused face she said, "There are four houses Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slitherin. You will be sorted into a house that you belong in. It's kinda like your family."

"Wow sounds awesome. Hey I know we've just met but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ok, tell me."

"Well I have band practice and afterwards we always go skateboarding. You don't have to do that unless you want to. So is it okay if we wait to start tutoring till tomorrow?"

"You're in a band? That's awesome! Of course we can wait, I was planing on it. I figured we could get to know each other."

"Sweet, you're soo nice. But there's more," Karly said with an evil glint in her eyes, and a smirk on her face.

"M..more?"

klklklk lklklklklklklklklk lklklklklklkl klklklklkl klklklklklklklk

one hour later....

"Wow you dirty up nicely," (not that way weirdo's) Karly sated while admiring her work.

Hermione was now clad in long black shorts, and a tight forest green T-shirt that had Linkin Park on it. Her hair was straitened and pulled into a half ponytail, and her make-up now consisted of black eyeliner with forest green eyes shadow.

"Great Merlin I don't think Harry and Ron would recognize me," Hermione said while looking herself over.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I won't take more than an hour."

"Yes sure. I'll just go and read in my room."

"Alrighty then."

__

_45 minutes later......... _(wow time flies in this story)

"Hmmn what to wear.... I know," Karly yelled as she pulled red dickies, and a black Sugarcult shirt. Afterwards she brushed her hair and did her make-up, which today was black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She grabbed her guitar case and walked into the hall. While heading to the guestroom she heard funny noises coming from that direction. Slowly opening the door she saw the cause. It was Hermione playing with Kitty and one of her many toys.

"Hey 'Mione can I call you 'Mione? Are you ready to go?"

"Sure and yes I am. Where are we going?"

"To my friend Gabrielle's. From what I can tell she's sorta like you. She loves books."

"What instrument does she play?"

"Keyboards, and she's amazing."

"That's nice. Who are the other members and what do they play," Hermione asked while watching Karly grab a bag with a skateboard on it and also putting Kitty on a leash. The three of them walked out the door and down the street.

"Lets see, there's Slade. He plays the guitar and some vocals. He's basically the male version of me. Then there's James, he's our bassist and he does backup vocals. Don't ever shorten his name or you'll be on his list for the rest of your life, and that is not a good thing. Our drummer is River. Don't ask," Karly said noticing Hermione's puzzled expression, "He is sorta the hippie of the group. Lastly there is me. Obviously I play guitar and I do vocals too."

After receiving a small 'Oh' from Hermione they walked the rest of the way in silence. Except for the constant barks from Kitty.

"Well were here," Karly said as they approached a small ranch style house.

'_Hope they like her. Well if they don't I'll make them. Well her goes nothing, seriously.'_

Karly knocked three times on the garage door, and the three watched as the door slowly lifted revealing the band.

tytyty tytytytytytyty tytytytyty tytytyty tytytytyty tytytytyty tytytytytyty

Thank-you to all my reviewers all two of you

LMAO

Sorry I find that funny but I still appreciate it

I'm sorry if its confusing in any way please contact me and i'll try to help

I know it took long and I apologize

I love you all

Bye

dreamingbutstillbored

(Lauren)

P.S. all you have to do is press that lil purple button I know you can do it cummon I'll give you a cookie or a quarter.


	5. AN

Hey guys this is lauren

I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be updating

UNLESS

I get like 5 reviews

But since I don't have high expectations

This story will stay like this

If anyone wants it come talk to me

Hopefully you can make it better then I can

I wish I could just write climaxes and ending

Then id be cool

But o well

I think my e-mail is on my profile

Sorry to disappoint all my readers (yeah right like I have any)

Sorrowfully

Lauren

(dreamingbutstillbored)


End file.
